


Stay A Little Longer

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Jensen, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's choice, any/any, laces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).



Tight and fitted, beautifully accenting his lean tone frame. It’s an expensive gift which is far more beautiful than he deserves yet his lovers tell him he’s worth it, as proof by the way Jared softly pressed his lips against Jensen's as he hugged him tenderly. 

Jensen sways, dizzy and light headed as the laces began to constrict tighter around his chest and waist; he’s short of breath and his heart races double time as he stands before his lovers. This is what it feels like to be loved, to be showered with lust and gifts and dearly affection. Jared peppered his face with feather-soft kisses as Jensen began to moan helplessly and Jeff and Jared took great delight in his blissful sounds their sub makes. 

Between Jeff pulling the laces of the beautiful red corset tighter and tighter, and Jared kissing him passionately and licking his kiss swollen lips, Jensen feels like all the air has fluttered from his lungs. He gasps as Jeff and Jared whisper to him about how beautiful he looks, how stunning and gorgeous he is; their adoring words make him blush bashful. When Jared palms his cheeks and leans into kiss him, Jensen moans helplessly and melts into the loving caress of their lips dancing together to a song of pure love. 

He’s nude except for the corset, his cock hard and throbbing beneath the cloth, the flesh begging to be caressed. The red cloth fits him beautifully and the black ribbon is woven flawlessly through the slats, trailing up his spine and each tug makes his breath catch. 

Jensen’s hips jolt as he stifled a breathless moan. A slap to his ass is soft, playful, leaving no mark. Another playfully smack to his bottom, the other side this time, makes Jensen yelp a high-pitched ‘eep’. His Masters chuckle, but the next smack is not so fun loving; it lands much harder, stinging and blistering and leaves Jensen's bottom with a red blush. 

As quickly as the spanking began it ends, and Jared is back to kissing him, nibbling on his lips like he cannot get enough of the taste of Jensen's lust mouth. “God, Jensen, look at you. So sexy, gorgeous.” Jared purrs, eyes dark with lust and desire. His hand wraps around Jensen and strokes him with a touch that makes Jensen weak in the knees, his other hand caressing his balls and massing them. Another tug and the corset tighten, and Jensen gasps as his hips grind forward into Jared’s touch. 

Jared brings him right to the edge then stops and Jensen wants to beg to come, but he doesn’t get the chance. He’s taken over to the bed, led by Jeff’s hands on his slim-tiny waist, and he’s shoved onto the sheet. Jeff follows him down and kisses him passionately, and Jensen’s having trouble catching his breath as Jeff’s muscular, larger frame pushes him into the mattress. 

He can barely breathe as Jeff kisses him and when Jared joins them and they end up in a three way wet, hot kiss, Jensen becomes breathless. Yet he can’t bring himself to care. He spreads his legs and gives it up, begging Jeff and Jared to fuck him. 

Jared and Jeff take what is offered and the lover’s dive into the thrills of passion. 

A few nights later, the lovers ate at play again. Jeff was certain he had never seen a more erotic sight than the one before him - Jensen’s legs were spread as wide as he could get them; his hips canting just right, his back arching and his pert ass offered up for the taking to Jared as he clawed at the bed sheets. The corset hugged his lean frame, adding to his beauty. 

Jensen’s skin was flushed with arousal and covered with a sheen of sweat, making his flesh glow in the amber light of their bedroom. Jared's face was masked with pleasure, a feral grin lining his lips as his hips rocked forward with powerful thrusts ramming his thick, hard cock deep inside of Jensen. 

As Jeff continued to watch, Jared’s thrusts became wilder and he rode Jensen with a force that rocked their King-sized bed. Seconds before Jensen was about to come, Jared suddenly slowed down, his hips rocking enough to keep his cock gradually inching in and out of Jensen’s slick hole, teasing him, but not nearly enough to push him that last little bit over the edge. Jensen growled at the sudden turn of events and reached back, pulling on Jared’s hips, encouraging him to go faster and harder again.

“What do you think, Daddy?” Jared teased as he looked at Jeff, indulging his Daddy kink. “Should I make him come? Make our boy scream for you?” 

Jensen liked being teased like this, his dick was still swollen and leaking. Still he growled as he dug his nails into Jared’s hip, the corset hugging his chest as he snarled “You better fucking make me come or I'll tie you to the bed, gag you and spank your ass until you can’t sit right.” 

Jeff chuckled at Jensen’s words - he could be such a toppy bottom sometimes. Jared smirked, debating whether or not he should deny his lover an orgasm - Jensen really loved to be tied up and spanked, so maybe he wouldn’t let Jensen come. But Jeff nodded at him, giving the signal that he should behave, and Jensen was begging him in earnest, so Jared gave in and went back to fucking Jensen, harder and deeper than he had been before. 

He braced one hand on Jensen’s hip, the other on a shoulder, and used Jensen’s body for leverage as he fucked into him. He wasn’t worried about hurting Jensen - he knew perfectly well how rough Jensen loved it, how hard his lover got off on the mix of pain and pleasure. 

Jeff palmed himself through his jeans as Jensen began to moan Jared’s name over and over. His boys looked so damn gorgeous; they were a mouthwatering sight. Jensen’s cock bobbed hot and blood-heavy between his legs, pre-come leaking steadily and dripping onto the bed sheets. Jared’s hips rocked frantically, and Jeff’s own hips stuttered as Jensen’s back arched sharply as he let out another breathless, impassioned moan. 

“Make him come.” Jeff growled. “Make our boy come, give it to him, Jared.” 

Jared leaned over Jensen, bracing his weight on his hands as he pressed his chest against Jensen’s back. His hips snapped frantically; his mouth latched onto Jensen’s neck, teeth leaving love bites, marking the pale, delicate flesh. Jensen let out an internal moan that Jared felt all through him, and it sent shivers down his body. 

Jared gave three, four deeper, harder grinds of his hips, and then Jensen came screaming Jared’s name as his orgasm slammed into him. The sensation of Jensen clenching hot and tight around him set off Jared’s own orgasm, his body jerking with tiny bolts of pleasure as he shot his load deep inside the flexing canal. Jensen panted and moaned as Jared rode him through his orgasm, his cock twitching lazily when he heard Jeff whisper his name. 

The boys looked over at their lover, both their cocks jerking when they saw Jeff’s jeans stained with cum. The knowledge that their lover had come untouched and creamed his pants like a horny teenager, just from the vision of them fucking, turned them on something fierce. Jensen collapsed onto the sheets and Jared followed him down, both of them laying boneless on the bed. 

“So, Jeff, what do you think we should do with Jensen now? Maybe tie him up and rim him until he's whimpering and desperate? Or we could fuck him together, give it to him good and make him scream again until he's leaking with both our come.” Jared felt Jensen tremble in excitement at his words and leaned over to kiss the nearby temple. 

Jeff smirked wickedly. “I don’t know, Jared. Our boy can get pretty loud and he already screamed for us. Don’t know if the neighbors would be fond of hearing that all night long.” 

“We could always gag him,” Jared suggested, feeling Jensen shudder underneath him, knowing he was getting hard again at the mere suggestion. 

Jeff's smile grew; he really liked that idea. “Sounds good, Jared. Jensen, what do you think, baby boy?” 

Jared licked at Jensen’s neck, nipping lightly at the flesh. “Yeah, Jensen, what you think? Want Jeff and I to tie you up, gag you, and fuck you until your hole is leaking with our cum? What do you say, baby? Are you up for that?” 

Jensen growled, and with a wicked little grin said, “Shut up and gag me, Jared.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/335557.html?thread=59498949#t59498949)


End file.
